The Calnus sequel to The Cave
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: EdgexArumat. Having returned from their trip planetside Arumat is experiencing some difficulties keeping his own self imposed rule and finds out certain things from some members of the crew.


Thanks to all my reviewers! You've all really helped (especially Moonlight, I hope I've improved!).

Notes on previous chapter- In the newly edited version (which is on a different computer from what I'm using so it'll be a while before I can get my hands on it) I explain more about Edge's healing powers and that when blocked by his own internal turmoil he isn't as adept at sensing it in others. Also (not that he says it to Arumat) that Arumat's simpler way of looking at things helps keep him grounded and less likely to mentally wander off back to the dark places in his own mind.  
Anyway once I manage to grab it I'll be updating it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or franchise and I am not making a profit or other such legal stuff. (I do own the plot though)

On with the story.

The Cave part 2: The Calnus (Arumat Version)

For the first time since joining the crew of the Calnus spinning his laser death scythe around the quiet storeroom in practised leathal movements against imagined enemies was not helping Arumat's dark mood.

Infact since the 'incident' that shall not be spoken or thought of weapons trainning irked him. Somehow his speed had increased, his muscles responded faster and his strength had improved however not once in his eight hour trainning session had he felt a single knot of muscular pain. No he was left with just the warm tingling of his muscles working in perfect harmony.

Catching a glimspe of bright blond hair passing the tiny window of the stoeroom door. Arumat stopped what he was doing and opened the door. The corridor was empty. The human must have run to disappear so quickly.

'This is all his fault,' Arumat thought glaring at the barren corridor.

"Mr Arumat." Bacchus' greeting nearly made the Eldarian jump. Normally the oversized cyborg of a scientist could not creep up on him. This was also Edge's fault.

"What?"

"I would like to inform you of a few observations that I have made since your return."

Inwardly cursing his luck Arumat replied. "Fine. Be quick I don't have time to dilly dally with you."

"Incorrect." Bacchus' frozen face actually looked confused. "You have plenty of time. I have run three hundred and tweleve scans on you since your return. Assuming you do not die in battle you have a long time waiting for you."

"Such foolishness! We both know my lifespan has been neutered by my optimisations."

"That is why I conducted so many scans and seventeen hundred different diagnostics upon my scanners." Bacchus explained. "Your DNA has stabilised with the agressive optimisations in place. Your organs are functioning properly and your scar tissue has reduced significantly. I would like to know how you accomplished this."

Arumat turned his face away he had an educated guess but; "I do not know."

Embarassment tinged Bacchus' monotone voice. "I see. It is personal. I'm sure this news will be a great relief to Edge."

"He doesn't need to know!" Arumat snapped. The human knew too much already. In crystal clarity everything fell into place, Edge was avoiding him not just because of what happened as far as Arumat was concerned but due to what he did unconciously. 'It have better have been unconciously!'

The Eldarian knew he could just walk upto Edge and ask him and that the human would reply honestly, yet doing so would break the code of silence Arumat had demanded to be enforced by both sides. What happened in the cave remained in the cave never to be mentioned again or even have either side acknowledge that they had ever been in place in the first place. A strange pain stirred in Arumat's chest as he stomped away from the now silent scientist.

Fortunately he knew how to crush such things before they take root. Battle simulator set at the highest setting. Sadly it is strictly non-leathal. Again Edge's fault especially when Arumat needed a serious challenge.

A tiny foreign thought poked into his head. It had to be foreign because the thought could not possibly be his own. He acknowledged Edge as a highly capable warrior and yes he would be a good opponent to spar against as he is challenging company. Unwanted flashes of that night passed infront of Arumat's mental eyes causing his body to heat unnaturally.

"My my it looks like you've had a good work out." Myuria's laugh had the effect of a torrent of part frozen water crashing over Arumat's head bringing him back to his senses. "Or is something on your mind?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Arumat decided polite would be the best way to go with the infamous Thunder Mage or he'd get the 'Manners' lecture from this one and Reimi once more.

"Just curious." Myuria leaned back against the wall. "You and Edge seem a little off with each other today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. While you were planet-side hunting did you stop over in any towns?"

"No. Why?" If there was one thing Arumat hated about being part of a crew it's the continual small talk. It was not something he was good at and avoided every chance he got today luck was against him.

"I know you won't say anything to anyone so I'll tell you."

Arumat nearly asked her not to but she beat him to it.

"Someone's taken advantage of Edge."

Now that caught his attention. "What?"

"You heard me. I had to give him a crash course in using cover-up make up. He has a lover's mark on his neck and believe me it's a stubborn one. If Reimi had caught sight of it-"

"That is the lad's business not ours."

"My point exactly Arumat. Edge is still just a boy, he's the put duty first kind so he's naive on this subject. As the adults it's our place to look after the children."

It took everything Arumat had to keep his words civil. "Why do you think I need to know this? I am a warrior not a baby-sitter."

Myuria's expression twisted into a something akin to concerned outrage. "I just thought you could shed some light on the situation like maybe knowing who it was."

"I don't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Don't believe you."

"Like I care." Arumat turned away. He'd seek sanctuary else where.

"Heart's are dangerous things to play with Arumat. Oh and before you go you should know two things."

Arumat stopped waiting for her to continue, when nothing happened he turned back around to face her.

Satisfied he was paying attention Myuria continued. "One, even though Edge has never gave her the impession that he sees her as more than a sister Reimi thinks she is and is the jealous type. Two, arguably the most important, Meracle has an extraordinary sense of smell. If I place my hand on the wall like so if I came back with her tomorrow morning she can tell me where I left my hand print and can estimate with shocking accuracy how long ago. See you later."

'That's an interesting fact,' Arumat conceeded as headed for the relative safety of his shared room.

Luck was definately not on his side today. Edge had already sought sanctuary from his crew's prying.

Edge did not move from his cashed position on his bed or even look at the Eldarian when he asked. "How's the weather out there?"

"Irritating." Arumat's hands began to itch and he suspected it was not a weapon they sought to hold.

"Still? Though I suppose that's to be expected."

"How so?" He asked crashing onto his own bed.

"The majority of the crew is female. They have a nasty habit of making mountains out of mole hills."

Rolling over signalling the conversation to be over Arumat closed his eyes. Nothing made sense to him since the 'incident'. Every attempt to clear his head caused certain memories to rise and they were very persistent.

He assumed Myuria's warning meant only one thing, Meracle had smelled his scent all over Edge. This news pleased him and irritated him at the same time. Being unaccoustomed to positive feeling except for pride in battle and victory he had no clue how to approach this situation. He had long since thought himself incapable of such emotions. He did not deserve them or to have them returned.

Arumat slammed his fist into the wall. Pain was easier to deal with, he had more than enough practise. He heard Edge sit up.

"Arumat?"

"Don't talk to me!" He hissed throwing a glare over his shoulder cursing the human for weakening him like this.

Edge's face remained impassive at his outburst, but his bright green eyes could not hide the wound from Arumat's words. Stubbornly returning his gaze to the wall Arumat fought down the guilt he felt. He knew he had gone too far and being a Grim Reaper he had no idea how to fix it.

An hour passed in silence. He knew Edge was not asleep but the human's obeidence to his order disturbed him. Normally the human would fight back, giving as good as he got and never give up. What could this mean? Now he had time to think Edge had never overturned an order from Arumat unless he knew something with his strange muah granted powers. When that was happened Arumat knew better than to oppose him, he knew he would be the loser in that battle.

Sighing Arumat rolled over to look at Edge his gaze resting on upon the lad's bare neck. Myuria's make-up had faded away or rubbed off revealing the mark Arumat had left on him. It was the most prominent of several he had bestowed on Edge that night. He knew it was foolish to fall so hard, to grow so attached so quickly to the blond.

No one, female or male had ever made him feel this much. "You're not fair."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not fair."

Edge raised an eyebrow. "And how did you work that out y-"

"Grim Reapers have no right to feel the things you make me feel."

"Your not making sense."

"You are a virus." Arumat accused. "You crept passed all my defences and infected my entire being. And you have some sort of control over my thoughts."

To Edge's credit he didn't look upset only confused. "Like mind control?"

"Yes. Your present in my thoughts constantly and it's driving me mad."

"I don't think so."

"I'll show you." Arumat moved so fast Edge probably did not see his shadow fall upon him before the Eldarians weight pinned him to the bed. Crashing their mouths together Arumat felt Edge tense. With all his mixed signals the blond was reluctant at first unsure how to respond to the sudden aggressive advance. Displeased by Edge's frozen state Arumat did what came natural to him. A sharp nip to Edge's bottom lip made him comply with a yelp into the deepening kiss.

In an instant the heat coming from Edge's body rose as he wrapped his arms around Arumat's neck pulling him closer driving the Eldarian closer to insanity. The more he touched the more he wanted forcibly acknowledging that he could not live without him.

"Aru!" Edge exclaimed in the sultry breathy gasp Arumat loved. As much as he enjoyed that voice he had a much better use for the human's mouth sealing it with his own lips. For him the universe could go to Hell if it wanted as long as he had Edge safe in his embrace.

Arumat woke relishing the warmth that suurounded him. Edge's head lay safe in the curve of the Eldarian's neck. After studying his sleeping lover he pressed his lips against his forehead.

"I'll protect you for as long as I live." Arumat promised, smiling at Edge's chuckle.

"I know." Edge whispered snuggling closer. "I'll protect you too."  
Arumat hid his smile in Edge's hair. "Good. Now all you have to do is explain it to the crew."

"Aru-"

"Yes?"

"I have strange feeling that most of them already know."

-end-

Okay... What do you think and I'm currently working on The Calnus: Edge pov. 


End file.
